


A Funny End.

by Primisarose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Except not sweet, HOW DO I FUCKIJG TAG, ISHDID IM SORRY, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, That’s not a tag is it, WARNING FOR THAT BTW, short and angsty, someone please, we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primisarose/pseuds/Primisarose
Summary: How funny is it?How hilarious is it?How laughable is it?How....Unfair... Is it..?————————I know it’s short but if you think that I won’t write a shorter one? Oh you watch out smh
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Funny End.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome!!  
> Thank you sm for clicking on this JSHSH   
> Cough I see you Susan cough  
> Even though you’re probably the only one reading this I’m still going to say thank you. Ily and I don’t acknowledge it a lot. Thank you, Susan <33 /platonic

It’s funny that after everything, after all this pain and suffering, after all this grief and despair, after all the bloody smiles and broken laughs, it’s funny that after everything he doesn’t get any happy ending. 

It’s funny that after everything he dies. It’s funny that he can’t even laugh at it now, laugh at how _funny_ it is. 

After all the betrayal, lost friendships, hopeful looks, glassy eyes, terror filled screams, the small joy shared after winning one thing and then the horrifying reality of seeing that it isn’t over. 

It’s funny how he never really got to live, isn’t it? 

It’s funny how a child went through all this trauma only to die, isn’t it?

It’s so so so hilarious that in the end he let everyone down. 

It’s amazing that he barely got the chance to feel anything besides betrayal.

How funny is it that almost every moment of his life ,that he could remember, was filled with fear? Even the happy ones- even the hopeful ones- always had an underlying fear that it wouldn’t last, that it was a lie. 

How laughable is it that when everything was supposed to be okay it wasn’t?

In the end, he wasn’t a hero. He wasn’t a villain, either. In the end he was just......

How funny is it that he met his end before he ever really met his beginning?

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 👋  
> Anyways. This death totally caught me off gauged and I was not prepared for it AT ALL. I’m sorry but I’m not in denial anymore 💔  
> I can’t believe this actually happened SO I wrote a fic about it KSJSJ🙄  
> Uh what a loser lol being killed by a potato “😂”


End file.
